DBZ: A New King Part 1
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Warrior from a higher plain of existence becomes the new king of everything. Read to see what happens.


The first story will be set up in a couple of parts instead of my traditional one-shots And I don't know how long or how many parts this will be so please watch out for that but other than that enjoy!  
Backstory: There was an Event were an ancient superweapon known as the Spirit bomb blew up and killed many. The casualties include Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku' sons even killing the governing system of the multiverse (Except the gods of destruction and The Angels) and Many others trying to deactivate it and they were able to save many by teleporting it where It cant blow up but by doing it they killed themselves and now without a King or any Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta or even with the Gods of destruction and the Angels fighting among each other there are people ravaging the multiple and no one to stop them at all... Until Now.

Outside the 12 universes, the Angels and Gods of destruction were arguing among each other for about 3 weeks wondering who will replace the royal family and more importantly King Zeno. They were stopped when a Guard came in and told them that an intruder entered the castle and when they asked if he killed anyone he just replied that he just knocked them out. They all ran outside and they all saw a strange robed figured. He removed his robes to reveal a Humanoid figure much like a human except with Dragon-like wings and a long scaley tail with spikes on the end. He was wearing some trousers with a no-sleeve jacket on with no shirt and he immediately starts apologizing though.  
"I! am! so! sorry! You see I am a refugee from another world and I have to find a home so I found this place and thought I can stay here these people started attacking me and I had to defend myself."  
Beerus asked him  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"  
He meekly replied  
"I am Jackatopius Adrameda the 25th from the 4th Dimension... Sir."  
Beerus Immeaditly attacks him despite Whis's warnings.  
"Beerus stop! He's...!"  
Beerus was about to hit him before Jackatopius neck chopped him, knee gutted him and then punched him so hard he went flying into several walls causing him several injuries. He could only mutter  
"Ouch..."  
Before he passed out and then Whis finished his sentence.  
"...more powerful than Zeno... Ouch...!"  
Heles asked him  
"Is that even possible!"  
"I think so,"  
she whispered to herself  
"Well, that can explain why he's so cute."  
Nobody heard that As he was apologizing for hurting Beerus  
"I am so sorry! I didn't mean too! It was just self-defense! I swear!"  
Whis shushed him and asked  
"Why do you have such great power young one?"  
"I-I am from the 4th dimension which is a dimension above yours and it was destroyed during the big crunch so I found escape here and I am the only survivor so I seek refuge and I now have these god-like abilities... But I better leave now considering the fact that I hurt that big Purple cat guy who seems to be your friend."  
He was about to go before Whis stopped him and said  
"Jackatopius..."  
"Please Just call me Jackson... Its the short version."  
"Well, Jackson... Would you like to stay here and be our king?"  
"Wh-WH-What?! Do you really want me?! it's me by the way, to be your king?!"  
"Yes, you seem like a great and powerful being and also have the pure omnipotence of our last one so you would probably be a better fit than the last one."  
"Oh no, you don't want me. I'm not the leader type."  
"Don't worry about it neither was the last one."  
"Well if you insist but I must add some conditions to the agreement."  
"What are they?"  
He pointed to Beerus.  
"Get that guy some help alright. I injured him pretty well..."  
He then turns to himself  
"Secondly I need a coffee because this is a long trip and I'm tired and three... I need a place to live."  
"Deal!"  
Whis then turns his attention to the rest of them  
"Can someone please show our new king around?"  
Heles Immeaditly volunteered and Jackson followed her into his new castle.  
****Time Skip!  
****"And this will be your throne room!"  
That is what Heles said in front of a massive thone in the middle of a big room. He could only muster up a wow as he was amazed by his new home, servants, and the 12 dimensions in which he rules. He sat down on his throne sipping his coffee as He had no idea what to do now. Beerus then busted down the door's to the room and started marching over to Jackson. he was pissed and was ready to let him have it before Heles got in his way. He yelled  
"What do you think your doing woman!"  
"You can't just hit him you know!"  
"Why not This intruder deserves it and he is sitting on the throne with absolutely no respect."  
It was clear to Jackson with his new Ominepitance that Beerus didn't get the word of his Kingship. Beerus then Yelled  
"I'm am not gonna be beaten by...!  
But Jackson interrupted him  
"Your King!"  
Beerus froze. He was both shocked and terrified by those words and could only stand there and mutter up words as he got more nervous by the minute.  
"W-W-W-Waa?"  
Jackson laughed and decided to give him a good scare.  
"Yes I am your new king and I would consider you not to talk to me like that... Or else... I have to get rid of you."  
Beerus thought he was bluffing until he started counting down  
"10...9...8...7..."  
Beerus screamed and freaked out like its the end of the universe and flew as far as possible. Both Jackson and Heles chuckled and She told him  
"That was actually pretty good."  
"Thank you. I better keep a close eye on him though."  
She replies with a warm smile  
"Don't worry I'll protect you."  
"Thanks But I can take care of myself."  
She smiled and said with a wink  
"Of course my king."  
and Jackson blushed as she left only sipping his coffee."  
****TO BE CONTINUED...****


End file.
